


A Case In Español

by lordofsoup



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, I wrote this like i was running out of time, ITS A MODERN AU, Language Kink, Lawyers, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, No Sex, also the spanish should be accurate cuz i got fluent speakers to translate for me, based on an old tumblr post, burr does touch the butt tho, hamilton would be proud, i might as well have thrown darts against a dictonary, i might edit this later, im totally expecting hamilton to text burr "what are we" at 3 am, it could just be friends with benefits, listen i cant even spell in english, the names fluctuate and i might change it depending on how its recived, the spelling of some of the spanish words might be off, you might not be able to tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofsoup/pseuds/lordofsoup
Summary: Hamilton speaks Spanish and Burr... doesn't hate it.





	A Case In Español

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a tumblr post years ago that inspired this. also why am i incapable of writing anything long? 
> 
> ah well i guess length doesnt matter 
> 
> id put a winky face emoji but then id have to kill myself 
> 
> anyway please comment i need to be validated

Aaron Burr considered himself to be a career driven man. He spent more time than normal concerning himself with his work affairs. He often took work home with him and used work as a source of personal pride. 

For Aaron Burr, work was his entire identity. And for the longest time, that was enough. 

Until Alexander Hamilton. 

If Burr was a career driven man, Hamilton was a man obsessed. 

If people were off-put by Burr's intense devotion and pride, they were terrified of Hamilton's intensity. 

Perhaps that is why they got along so well. Granted most people would assume their highly competitive natures would result in two bitter rivals, and they were right for the most part. But in between the arguments ranging from heated shouting matches in hallways to venomous whispers hissed at each other in pristine offices, there were moments of softness. Hot headed moments of anger dissolved into warm touches to chase away lonely nights. 

This would be one. 

Hamilton had burst into his office, huffing angrily about a jury selection or something of the like. He wasn't wearing his suit jacket, his sleeves were rolled up to his forearms, his tie was half undone, and hair was tied back in a loose bun. He must have rushed across the building as soon as he got the news (the fact that Burr the first one Hamilton wanted to share with made him feel strangely pleased.) Perhaps at one point, such a sudden unexpected visit combined with his disheveled appearance might have been grounds for annoyance, but nowadays Burr just sighed softly. 

He indulged him like always. Suppressing a smile and casually waving his secretary away when she poked her head in and offered a raised eyebrow at the intrusion. Burr had managed to gently maneuver a tense Hamilton onto the couch located at the far end of his office. He sunk into the leather and carelessly plopped his feet onto the coffee table. Burr bit his tongue. Making his displeasure known through a subtle nudge that surprisingly Hamilton recognized and obliged. 

Burr sat next to him, Hamilton immediately shifting towards him slowly until their thighs pressed against each other, his head lay on his shoulder, and his arm was linked with Burr's. The touch slightly too intimate to be casual.

Hamilton huffed again for the tenth time in two minutes. He didn't even bother asking. Sure enough, after a brief pause, he took a deep breath and launched into a speech. 

"I hate sucking up to judges. Why do I have to kiss the ass of every idiot in a black robe? I swear every judge hates me. It's probably Jefferson's fault. He's got a lot of political pull at the DA's office and I bet he does it just to fuck with me." He held up both hands in a grip like motion. "I just want to strangle that-" He groaned and shook his head muttering under his breath, "pinches pendejo..." 

Burr counted to three. When Hamilton remained quiet he felt it safe to speak up. "I noticed you only complain about unfair Judges when they don't agree with you." He smirked. Hamilton shot up, bracing his hand against his chest to look at Burr with a baffled expression, his face growing red with anger, but mostly embarrassment. 

"Dios Mio, not you too," he said. "Did Jefferson tell you that? I bet he did that-that- puta madre!" Hamilton leaned back into Burr's chest and felt him chuckle. He slid his arm around Hamilton's back, pulling him closer to his chest, and burying his face in his hair with a smile. 

Hamilton enjoyed using Spanish words in casual settings or when he was feeling particularly vulgar. He seemed to think it didn't count as talking shit as long as it was in another language. 

Hamilton shifted against his chest. Burr was half expecting him to launch into another rant, but instead, he tilted his head up and gave Burr a peck on the cheek. "Hola Señor," he purred. He had apparently calmed down enough to give his boyfriend a proper hello.

Burr groaned. Only partly out of annoyance. Because of course, Hamilton knew precisely how to get under his skin. He wouldn't admit this unless under threat of death, but he enjoyed hearing Hamilton speak Spanish. Typically, it was slips of what Burr could only assume meant "good" "harder" "more" "fuck" and "faster" in bed, but lately, casual phrases said over the phone or late night ramblings spoken in slurred Spanish peaked his interest. 

Hamilton splayed his hands across his chest and gave his best mischievous smile. Burr rolled his eyes so hard he felt something pop. Giving him a light shove as he sat up, Burr headed back to his desk; refusing to allow Hamilton to take the upper hand so easily. He threw a comment over his shoulder, "Shouldn't you be getting held in contempt for cursing out a judge right now?" 

Alex laughed. He knew Burr too well to be deterred. 

"Extrano tu compania demaciado," he said. And goddammit Aaron was too tired to play his partner's games right now. He leaned against his desk casually as Alex sauntered up, gripping the desk on either side of Aaron. Chest to chest, Alex tilted his head up slightly to catch Aaron’s passive lips. Aaron didn’t want to encourage this type of behavior but Alex’s lips felt so good against his; that talented tongue lightly pressing against his bottom lip. He kept his hands to the side even as Alex’s hand started to wander up his arms and rest on his shoulders. Alex pulled away and smiled, “Te gusta me Español, si?” 

It was fairly easy for Aaron to extrapolate what that meant. He felt his face grow hot against his will. He leaned his forehead against his and snorted softly. “You are incorrigible,” he said with little venom. Just looking at Alex’s bright eyes paired with that smug little smile almost made Aaron’s resolve crumble. 

“Te amo.”

That did it. Aaron surged forward capturing Alex’s still open mouth as his hands came up to cup his face. Alex eagerly reciprocated and Aaron could feel the self-satisfied grin on the little bastards face so he kissed harder. Applying more pressure and grazing his teeth over his lips. To which the other responded, in true Alexander Hamilton fashion, by trying to one-up him. Alex linked his arms around his shoulders to pull him closer as the kiss deepened. Aaron pulled away and Alex’s lips chased his. Damn that talented mouth. 

He exhaled heavily, not quite believing what he was about to say. 

“Keep talking.” 

Alex’s eyes grew wide and his body went nearly limp with surprise. 

Aaron barley resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Sure the one time he wanted him to speak. 

Suddenly, Alex let out a burst of Spanish in a low voice. As he spoke, Aaron’s hands traveled lower and his mouth ghosted kisses across his neck. Every hitch in his breath only exacerbated the accented words. It was strange how lovely he found it. Some people in the office only knew Alex’s name because of how often Aaron said “shut up Hamilton” and yet here he was. Coping a feel to sound of Alex rambling in a slow and steady and musical voice in a language he didn’t….hang on. 

Aaron did a mental rewind. He had very quickly stopped paying attention to the words flying out of Alex’s mouth and instead simply listened but if he wasn’t mistaken…

“Hang on,” he said leaning back slightly, cutting off whatever it was he was saying. “What did you just say?”

Alex looked abashed, he licked his lips nervously, his eyes darting around. “Si un juez cree o sea sospecnoso sobre un miembro del jurado y su honradez, tiene el derecho y es obligado por la ley a investigar su parcialidad,” he whispered, sounding unsure. 

Aaron nodded. He thought he heard the word “juez” which he knew meant judge but what he couldn’t decipher is why the fuck Alex would be talking about the judicial system while his thigh was pressed against his erection. 

“Which means?” He pressed. 

Alex coughed, refusing to look at him. His hands still on his neck. “A judge is obligated to grant a challenge for a jury member with suspected implied or actual bias.” He relented.

It took a moment for this to register. When it did, Aaron howled. He was doubled over, tears in his eyes, cackling with delight. 

Alex released him and took a step back. Face on fire and arms across his chest, pouting. “It wouldn’t have mattered what I said since you wouldn’t be able to understand anyway.” He spat out. Aaron straightened up, fits of stray giggles still wracking his frame. “I understood the word Juez. You taught me to remember?” 

Alex was mortified but stood his ground. “Yes well...I would have prepared something if I had known you’d get so turned on from me speaking Spanish which is, by the way, a weird kink. You’re always telling me to shut up but suddenly it’s “keep talking” I mean...” 

Aaron reached out and grabbed Alex’s upper arm, dragging him slightly closer. “I’m sorry,” he pleaded, smile obvious in his voice. “I’m sorry. I really am but come on Alex it’s pretty funny and kinda cute.” He giggled again. Alex was not looking at him but he was also not pulling away. After a beat of silence, his frame shook. Aaron moved to the side to get a better look at his face and sure enough, Alex was biting his lip desperately trying to hide a grin. He looked at him shyly. 

“Maybe I do work too much,” he said, laughing in earnest now. 

Aaron pulled him into a hug and for a few moments, they both stood there. Hugging each other and giggling like fools. When the laughter finally died down neither made a move to let go. Finally, Aaron spoke. 

“Hey, Alex?”

“Hum?”

“Te amo.”

Alex punched him in the arm.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry haha i forgot to put translations 
> 
> pinches pendejo- fucking idiot
> 
> puta madre- motherfucker 
> 
> Extrano tu compania demaciado- you'd miss my company too much
> 
> Te gusta me Español si- you like my spanish yes? 
> 
> and of course te amo is i love you


End file.
